Sinalefa
by Randuril
Summary: Aquel día en el Monte Fénix todo cambió para siempre.
1. Y aquí comienza esta sonata negra

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

**_~S_**inalefa

.

.

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

1.- _Y aquí comienza esta sonata negra_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

.

«¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por ella? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a entregar a cambio de su vida?»

Levantó la cabeza y vio que alrededor todo era oscuridad, ya no veía la caída de agua, aunque podía escucharla. Tampoco vio a quien le hablaba, sentía más bien que la voz estaba dentro de su cabeza, retumbando por todo su cuerpo. Apretó más a Akane contra sí y el frío del cuerpo de ella le empezó a calar hasta los huesos. Se le escapaba la vida y no podía hacer nada.

Nada.

«Y si pudieras, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a entregar a cambio?»

De nuevo, instintivamente, abrazó a su prometida para protegerla del enemigo invisible y miró alrededor, tratando de penetrar la oscuridad.

—¿Y si pudieras? —escuchó claramente la voz a su espalda y se le erizó el pelo de la nuca.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con rabia, con impotencia—. ¡¿Quién eres?!

—¿La amas, muchacho?

Ahora escuchó la voz al frente, pero no podía haber nadie ahí, solo estaba el abismo. Se estaba volviendo loco. Empezó a temblar sin control.

—¿La amas, muchacho? —susurró la voz a su izquierda poniendo alerta sus sentidos—. Si quieres hacer algo por ella deberías responderme rápido —continuó con ensayada lentitud—, esa chica ya está muerta.

Muerta.

Akane.

La negrura se cerró más sobre él.

Akane.

¡Akane!

—¡No! ¡No, Akane! ¡AKANE! —las lágrimas fueron un torrente tibio que cayó sobre ella. El cuerpo inerte, sin vida.

—¿Qué estás dispuesto a entregar a cambio de su vida? —insistió la voz—. Lo que más te importa a cambio de lo que más amas.

—¡Lo que sea! —respondió Ranma en un grito de dolor.

—Será tu esencia a cambio de ella. Serás tú por ella.

—¡Sí! ¡Ella tiene que vivir!

—Entonces, es un trato, muchacho. No lo olvides.

Y Ranma se quedó paralizado. El tiempo se detuvo, todo estaba quieto, enlentecido, podía sentir los segundos pasar contados por la caída del agua, que ahora era como una gotera que se precipitaba hacia el fondo de rocas. Fue un minuto, su corazón no latió por todo un minuto pero seguía vivo, y en las manos podía seguir sintiendo el frío del cuerpo de Akane.

Era una farsa, no iba a pasar nada, no iba a ocurrir un milagro. Ella seguía... muerta.

Cerró los ojos con cansancio y nuevas lágrimas le mojaron el rostro. Entonces comenzó a escuchar un zumbido en los oídos que fue creciendo en intensidad hasta ser insoportable. Ranma se curvó sobre el cuerpo de su prometida, creyó que él también moriría y que quizá así estaba bien, que esa era la salvación: no tener que quedarse en un mundo donde ella no estuviera.

De pronto sintió su corazón latir de forma brusca, la sangre saltó en su pecho con el bombeo y le llegó hasta la cabeza mareándolo. Una vez, dos. A la tercera percibió que ese latido de vida se replicaba en el pecho de Akane. Él apretó los ojos y el zumbido en los oídos se prolongó, se hizo agudo y sintió la cabeza embotada.

Y el zumbido aumentó, ampliándose, y se convirtió en el sonido del agua que caía frente a él. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no había oscuridad y una mano le tocaba lentamente la mejilla húmeda. Era Akane.

—Ran... ma...

¡Estaba viva! Mirándolo y sonriendo, con los labios partidos por la deshidratación. Era ella, con la desgastada camisa roja que él mismo le había colocado. Akane...

—¿A-Akane?

Era imposible. Él la había visto morir, él murió también por un segundo. ¿Cómo ahora...?

—Akane... Akane... —balbuceó.

—Lo siento —dijo ella lentamente, con la voz rasposa—, podía escuchar pero no podía moverme...

Ranma solo podía mirar sus labios moverse. Ella hablaba, respiraba, vivía. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, la piel estaba pálida y todavía fría, pero se sonrojó suavemente ante la penetrante mirada del muchacho.

—¿Ran... ma?

—Akane... estás viva.

La chica sonrió de nuevo, más ampliamente, para tratar de contagiarle la sonrisa a él y que cambiara la terrible cara de preocupación. Levantó de nuevo una mano para borrarle los rastros de lágrimas.

Ranma estaba feliz. En ningún momento la vida se le había agotado, en ningún momento ella se había ido, fue solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Todo estaba bien.

Eso fue lo que creyó.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

No sintió el cambio de inmediato. Al principio solo estuvo pendiente de ella, de que estuviera bien, que descansara y se alimentara; insistió en que siguiera usando su camisa sobre la ropa que le consiguieron.

—No es necesario —comentó avergonzada.

—Déjame cuidarte —fue el único y serio comentario de él.

Akane se sonrojó aturdida y apretó los labios tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Ella tampoco sintió el cambio. Ranma estaba más amable, atento, usaba cualquier excusa para tomarla del brazo o rozarle la mano; el viaje de vuelta a Japón fue muy difícil porque no podía estar fuera de su vista por más de cinco minutos o él armaba un escándalo y se desesperaba buscándola. Estaba asustado y ella lo entendió, nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera y el recuerdo de esa imagen volvía una y otra vez, a veces atormentándola. No podía enojarse por eso, había percibido su sufrimiento casi de forma palpable, y se sentía culpable por haberse arriesgado y haberlo obligado a vivir esa experiencia.

No le importaba que fuera más amable, un poco más cariñoso, que la tratara con gentileza. Se sentía raro que todo el tiempo le preguntara si estaba bien, si le dolía algo, si necesitaba alguna cosa, pero creía que él necesitaba un tiempo para acostumbrarse a las circunstancias, para pasar el trauma. En un extraño cambio en su ánimo, fuera de lugar para el momento que estaban viviendo, le pareció tierna su preocupación, y su corazón se sintió un poco feliz. Ver el dolor que le había provocado aquello y entender lo que había tenido que pasar le mostraba todo lo que ella significaba para él, y casi sentía morbo por su sufrimiento.

No, Akane tampoco sintió el cambio de inmediato.

Pero al llegar a Japón, al estar en casa, al volver a la vida normal, había algo diferente. Algo empezó a crecer, confundiendo todos los sentimientos y todas las percepciones dentro de ella. Empezó a sentirse extraña, aturdida, desatenta. Se descubría de pronto preguntándose por Ranma con verdadera preocupación y empezaba a recorrer todos los cuartos de la casa hasta dar con él.

Creyó que era algo pasajero, normal, dadas las circunstancias que habían vivido. Cuando los otros organizaron la boda, aunque era prácticamente forzada por ambas partes, pensó que algo se arreglaría, que eso era lo que se necesitaba para reparar lo que fuera que estuviera roto (si es que podía decirse que algo estaba roto). Pero llegaron los demás y arruinaron todo, como siempre, y eso desestabilizó las cosas de nuevo.

Entonces Ranma la miraba pero no decía nada, y ella estaba segura que él sentía también un vacío dentro, un hueco que se iba agrandando; no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

—Últimamente están un poco diferentes —comentó Kasumi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras continuaba enjuagando los platos.

Akane tensó todavía más los músculos, ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo tranquila y relajada, quizá en aquel par de días en el Monte Fénix, después de «aquello». Había empezado a llamarlo así en su cabeza, «aquello» había sido una escena extraña, un momento cumbre de claridad mental, el segundo exacto en que pudo leer en la mirada de su prometido —y en sus gestos, y en todas partes, pero sobre todo en sus ojos— que la amaba, que la protegería siempre y que daría su vida por salvarla. La total seguridad de esa afirmación hizo crepitar un fuego en el fondo de su vientre que envolvió en llamas también su corazón. Pero pronto se esfumó cuando aparecieron las heladas dudas.

Cuando el momento pasó, Ranma fue el de siempre, y su rostro preocupado se pareció al de tantas otras veces, y sus ojos tenían un tinte doliente de consternación y la miraban de la misma forma en que la había mirado otras veces después de una aventura de la que salían vivos. Pero no había nada especial, todo rastro de «te amo» había desaparecido de su semblante y, peor aún, toda posibilidad de «te amo y te amaré solo a ti por toda la eternidad» parecía un sueño. Con miedo y tristeza, Akane pensó que lo que había visto en el rostro de su prometido no era más que un reflejo de ella misma, de los sentimientos que ella expresaba y que él había duplicado como un espejo en un momento de extrema tensión.

«Te amo y te amaré solo a ti por toda la eternidad». Qué estúpidamente romántico sonaba, y qué vergonzoso creer que Ranma lo diría algún día. Akane podría haberse reído de sí misma si no fuera que la frase era tan enteramente cierta, más aún, desde «aquello» la sentía más cierta que nunca, para ella por lo menos lo era.

Entonces Kasumi decía que ella y Ranma estaban «un poco diferentes», como si eso alcanzara para describir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? No sabría explicarlo, pero había algo, desde «aquello» ya nada era como antes, había una tensión que parecía a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, y que no tenía que ver solamente con la boda que no pudo realizarse.

—¿Akane? ¿Me escuchas? —preguntó Kasumi por segunda vez, cerrando el grifo del agua.

Su hermana menor levantó la mirada y la observó como si fuera una extraña y la mirara por primera vez.

—¿Sí?

—Te decía que sé que debe ser difícil para ustedes que la boda no pudiera hacerse, los dos estaban muy ilusionados —Kasumi sonrió—. Pero intentaremos hacer los arreglos para otra muy pronto... aunque esta vez deberíamos buscar un lugar al aire libre, sus amigos pueden ser muy enérgicos cuando se lo proponen.

Akane hizo apenas una sonrisa, un gesto de amabilidad para mostrar que le prestaba atención, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que su hermana estaba diciendo. Tenía la cabeza en otra parte. La estaba consumiendo una angustia y una ansiedad que nunca había sentido antes, y la mitad de eso era por no saber qué ocurría, por descubrir a Ranma más callado que nunca y con un aplomo tan inusual que le daban ganas de ponerse a chillar. Pero Kasumi decía que «estaban un poco raros _últimamente_». ¿Raros? ¿Qué era lo raro? ¿No eran raros, diferentes, por naturaleza ya? Sin embargo, debían verse muy raros para que Kasumi, que aceptaba las situaciones más insólitas sin pestañear, comentara algo al respecto.

¿Dónde estaba la punta, la semilla de aquella rareza? ¿Cuándo comenzó? Y Akane volvía a pensar en «aquello» como si le trajera todas las respuestas, cuando en realidad la llenaba de más dudas que antes.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Ranma intentó respirar, serenarse, comenzó de nuevo un movimiento hacia arriba con el brazo, luego bajarlo, una patada, el giro... y se perdía. Las direcciones de las katas estaban en su cabeza, podía representarse todos los movimientos en la mente, pero al momento de ponerlos en práctica se enredaban. Perdía la precisión y la concentración, volvían las imágenes de la pesadilla, se sumergía en un sinsentido.

Dio, de pura rabia, un golpe en el suelo que partió las tablas; no podía controlarse, no podía dosificar su fuerza y su energía vital, estaba trastornado, las emociones se le escapaban por todas partes y no las podía contener.

—¡Rayos! ¡Diablos! ¡Maldición!...

Se mordió la lengua en un acto reflejo inaudito para evitar decir más palabrotas. Horrorizado por no reconocerse a sí mismo se administró dos sonoras bofetadas.

Luego otras dos, porque aún no se había recuperado y el espíritu no le había vuelto al cuerpo.

Respiró pesadamente. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Pero era su culpa, si tan solo dejara de pensar en eso podría dedicarse a lo suyo y no estaría tan torpe, sin poder dar un golpe como se debía, sin sentirse dueño de sí mismo, sin sentirse... Ranma. Era como la primera vez que salió a la superficie después de caerse a la poza de la chica ahogada, con un cuerpo ajeno que no reconocía y no sentía suyo. Ahora era igual, tenía un caos dentro, una tormenta, y este no era él.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Akane observó la espalda de su prometido. Desde su protección en el recodo lleno de sombras del umbral del dojo lo vio bajar la cabeza y apretar la mano derecha con fuerza. Permaneció en esa posición por varios minutos, y durante todo ese tiempo Akane tuvo los ojos sobre él, con el rostro serio y preocupado, la boca apenas entreabierta, alerta, con la sensación de que algo podría pasar en cualquier momento. Movió un pie para dar un paso hacia el interior del dojo, pero en el último segundo se arrepintió y tuvo que apoyar la palma de la mano en la pared de madera para no perder el equilibrio.

Las emociones se arremolinaban en su estómago, le subían hasta la garganta y le impedían el paso del aire. Respiró profundamente. Tenía un presentimiento, un presentimiento horrible, una mezcla de convicción y espanto pensando en las cosas que habían pasado. Recordó cuando el día anterior estaba ayudando a Kasumi a lavar los platos y le sobrevino un enorme desasosiego cuando puso la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría. Después el corazón le latió de alegría y recuperó el buen humor, pero por un momento una sombra de depresión pasó sobre ella.

Akane se decidió dando un paso para finalmente entrar al dojo. Fue leve, muy suave, pero fue el paso que al final impulsó todo hacia delante, aunque ella en ese momento no tuviera ni idea.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó.

No tuvo que decir más, no tuvo que andar con preámbulos o anunciar su llegada porque sabía que Ranma había notado su presencia desde hacía rato. Él sabía por qué ella estaba ahí, y ella sabía que él sabía. Casi con sorna, Akane se preguntó en qué momento las cosas se habían vuelto tan circulares y estúpidas.

Ranma se giró lentamente para mirarla. Por un momento pensó en escapar, en salir huyendo, en hacerse el desentendido, en provocarla para que se enfadara y desistiera, pero sabía de antemano que no funcionaría. Tenía la certeza de que todos esos juegos adolescentes que los dos solían jugar ya no servirían, y hasta parecerían tontos. Estaban enfrentados a algo más. La había visto arriesgarse por él hasta perder la vida; él había llegado al extremo de estar dispuesto a matar por salvarla. Ya no eran los mismos y nunca lo serían.

—¿Qué pasó, Ranma? —insistió Akane.

No sabía si le preguntaba por él mismo, por lo que vivía ahora, por las pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz, por la desesperación constante que tenía en el pecho, o... si le hablaba de Jusendo, de Saffron, de ella siendo una muñeca, de ella con los ojos cerrados.

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería volver a sumergirse en aquella oscuridad, en el frío y en el miedo, pero Akane lo pedía y cualquier cosa que ella deseara su corazón parecía querer cumplirla en el acto. Tomó aire, cerró los ojos para luchar contra la sacudida del sentimiento, el que volvía a contraerle el estómago de angustia y temor, el golpe seco que lo desestabilizaba. Inspiró y expiró una y otra vez, llenándose de oxígeno, los pies bien plantados sobre la duela.

—Quieres decir... ¿allá? ¿Qué pasó allá?

La chica asintió, aunque no era exactamente lo que más ansiaba saber, pero sería algo, y ese parecía ser un tema muy importante para Ranma. Lo vio titubear un momento y después abrir la boca segundo a segundo para hablar.

—Estabas... estabas muerta —lo dijo. Lo dijo por fin, y en palabras el horror era mucho más grande y verdadero.

Akane apretó un poco la mandíbula mientras movía lentamente la cabeza.

—No... no es verdad —murmuró—. No podía moverme, pero yo...

Ranma abrió y cerró las manos, casi recordando el peso de Akane en ellas, el dolor helado en sus huesos, las lágrimas que le lastimaban el rostro. Todo el sufrimiento. Recordarlo así era más vívido que la pesadilla, y mucho más hiriente.

—Yo te vi... te sentí ahí. Estabas... estabas muerta —la voz parecía venir de muy lejos, el tono bajo era amplificado por las maderas del dojo. Los corazones de ambos latían acelerados.

Y empezó a hablar, de cosas que no tenían sentido, de voces que le susurraban cerca del oído, de miedos, lágrimas, de una presencia que se paseaba a su alrededor hablándole de extraños pactos, de traerla a ella de vuelta a la vida. Le habló de un momento oscuro y tétrico, de toda la esperanza perdida; le habló con palabras que nunca había usado antes, y aunque no le contaba abiertamente de sus sentimientos, aunque no confesara nada, estaba diciendo mucho más que todo lo que había dicho en el tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

Akane no fue consciente de todas las cosas que se ocultaban tras las palabras. Todo la tomaba por sorpresa, para ella aquel momento en que luchaba por moverse y abrir los ojos había sido un lapso en blanco, sin sentido del tiempo o del espacio, solo la voz de él la guiaba y por eso se esforzaba en despertar, en traer un poco de realidad a su conciencia.

Intentó hacer memoria trayendo a los recuerdos el momento en que por fin pudo abrir los ojos en el Monte Fénix, pero solo lo recordaba a él, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro incrédulo. No había nadie más alrededor, o nadie que ella hubiera notado por lo menos, sentía que eran solo los dos en ese pedazo de universo sobre la roca, que formaban un mundo cerrado e impenetrable.

Pero Ranma insistía. Repetía que a ella se le había ido la vida y alguien pareció llegar ahí para salvarla, pero no él, alguien más, o _algo _más. Y aquella alusión no le gustó lo más mínimo a Akane, ¿con qué estaban lidiando? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Qué le habían hecho?

O, tal vez, ¿qué les habían hecho_ a los dos?_

—¿Qué crees que pasó en ese momento? —preguntó Akane. Miró a su prometido atentamente, él tenía los músculos del cuerpo tensos y el ceño con una profunda arruga de preocupación.

—No sé... —Ranma sacudió la cabeza—. No sé, no sé. Pero no es normal, hay algo, ¿verdad? Algo...

Se llevó una mano al pecho mirando a la muchacha, sin poder decir más palabras, sin saber qué otras palabras usar para explicarse. Pero Akane entendió, supo lo que le quería decir con una certeza espeluznante. Había algo mal y estaba dentro de ellos, como una enfermedad.

—Lo sé —replicó, se mordió los labios para que no le temblaran.

—Vamos a ver a la vieja momia —sentenció Ranma de pronto, decidido—. Tal vez sepa algo, puede tener algún remedio chino, una técnica para luchar contra esto... ¿No lo crees?

«Es un hechizo. Una maldición», las palabras le llegaron a la mente a Akane inmediatamente, como si no fuera ella la que las hubiera pensado. Solo asintió, indecisa, insegura, con el presentimiento de que todo iba a salir mal, como si su vida fuera una seguidilla de errores y desatinos, y este último solo se sumara a la lista.

**.**

**.**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

.

**Continuará…**

**.**

Nota de autora: Para los títulos de cada capítulo le robé versos a Pablo Neruda de _La espada encendida_, lo admito. Pero no vayan a leerse el libro esperando que tenga algo que ver con el fic porque, como siempre, estoy descontextualizando todo XD.

Bueno, no sé qué más decir, esta historia en sí no es gran cosa, solo estoy explorando una de mis metáforas obsesivas.

Gracias por leer.

Romina


	2. Y ellos solos, los dos

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

**_~S_**inalefa

.

.

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

2.- _Y ellos solos, los dos, palpitando, perdidos_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Cologne miró atentamente a los dos jóvenes que habían entrado de improviso al restaurante, reparó primero en la postura tensa de Ranma, sus manos cerradas en puños y la boca entreabierta. Pero sobre todo reparó en que estaba a punto de saltarle encima, si se hubiera puesto a gritar de pronto a todo pulmón mientras la sacudía no le hubiera sorprendido. Después dedicó unos cuantos segundos a estudiar a Akane, que jugaba nerviosamente con el final de la tela de su blusa, la tenía apretada entre el índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha; después la miró a los ojos, brillantes, grandes, oscuros, más profundos que nunca.

La anciana sintió una pesadez que la golpeaba de pronto, algo que emanaba de ellos casi acosándola.

—¿Qué ocurre, muchachos? —preguntó consternada, volviendo a mirarlos.

—Necesitamos... necesitamos su ayuda —apenas dijo Akane.

—Algo está mal. ¿Se puede hacer algo? ¿Qué es esto?... Desde que volvimos de China nosotros... —Ranma hablaba a trompicones.

Shampoo entró en escena, vio como un golpe de suerte que el muchacho hubiera llegado al local ese día. Aún no estaba resignada y creía poder conquistarlo, así que se acercó de buen humor, sonriendo como siempre. Se pegó a su brazo cuidando de ajustar acertadamente su anatomía a la de él.

—¡Aiya! Airen venir para cita con Shampoo. Shampoo terminar turno más temprano hoy —dijo con voz dulce y melosa.

Era como si no la hubieran visto. Ranma no reparó en ella. Akane tampoco. Los dos se quedaron mirando a Cologne, y la mujer supo que algo no estaba funcionando correctamente.

—Abuela, tiene que ayudarnos —dijo simplemente Ranma.

Shampoo luchó un poco más por su atención, lo abrazó cariñosamente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Shampoo también poder ayudar, airen —susurró con dulzura—. Ese ser deber de buena esposa, airen solo debe decir qué anda mal y Shampoo solucionarlo, ¿sí?

—Por favor, Shampoo, este no es el momento —replicó el muchacho zafándose del agarre.

—¡Ranma! —comenzó a decir la amazona de mal humor.

—Silencio, esto es importante —intervino Cologne.

—Pero, bisabuela...

—¡Shampoo! —toda la autoridad amazónica cayó sobre ella con ese llamado de atención. La muchacha china se encogió un poco, frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Ranma y Akane.

—¿Se puede hacer algo? —preguntó Akane dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Veremos —fue la breve respuesta de la anciana.

**.**

**.**

El silencio era espeso, el tic-tac de un reloj que no lograban divisar intentaba atravesarlo insistentemente. Ranma y Akane, sentados uno junto al otro frente a una mesita baja, observaban a la anciana Cologne, que les devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado, con seriedad y tal intensidad que por un momento los puso nerviosos. La vieja amazona atravesó el espacio que los separaba con una mirada tan extravagante que parecía no ser ella.

Una atmósfera extraña los envolvió a los tres como si estuvieran dentro de un círculo mágico o formando las puntas de un triángulo poderoso. Se miraron unos a otros, los ojos de la anciana fueron de uno de los jóvenes hacia el otro hasta que finalmente bajó los párpados y no pronunció palabra por todo un minuto. Akane se impacientó removiéndose en su lugar, Ranma frunció el ceño. Luego le tocó al muchacho impacientarse y a su prometida arrugar la frente creyendo que la estaban engañando. Se estaba preparando para reclamar cuando Cologne abrió la boca para ponerse a hablar y de pronto todo pareció quedar detenido.

—Tal vez quieran contarme lo que ocurre —dijo.

—Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí, ¿no es cierto? —replicó Ranma—. Si supiéramos quién hizo esto...

—¿Qué ocurrió en China? —disparó la pregunta Cologne.

Ranma tragó saliva sorprendido y se aclaró la garganta. Akane tuvo que asistir una vez más a ese relato sobrenatural donde ella estaba muerta y él tenía que entenderse con un extraño ser en un mundo donde ella ya no existía. «Imposible, imposible», se repetía a sí misma, pero la sensación en ella era muy real: el sentimiento de que algo sí había ocurrido y ya no era ella misma, como si le hubieran sacado una parte y la hubieran reemplazado con otra descuidadamente.

—Es extraño —dijo con lentitud la vieja amazona luego de escuchar a Ranma con atención—, es muy extraño.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Ranma y Akane se echaron un poco hacia adelante sobre la mesa, ávidos de saber cuál sería el veredicto de la mujer.

—Muy extraño —agregó Cologne y volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrada.

Parecía que todo el sonido había bajado de intensidad en ese momento. Akane sintió que de nuevo se estrechaba el círculo en torno a ellos, casi hasta asfixiarlos, y de pronto se disolvió, como una cuerda que se rompe la presión despareció. Y Cologne abrió los ojos.

—Su aura ha cambiado —sentenció. «De manera asombrosa», agregó para sí misma.

—Y eso... —empezó a decir Ranma, expectante de la respuesta.

—Eso no nos lleva a ninguna respuesta lógica —respondió Cologne cerrando los ojos con solemnidad.

Subió de nuevo el sonido del tic-tac del reloj llenando la estancia y expandiéndose por encima y a través de ellos, rebotando en las paredes y volviendo para aplastarlos, aprisionándolos dentro de los cuatro lados de la habitación.

—Entonces, ¿no sabe qué pasó? —preguntó Akane decepcionada.

—¿Acaso tengo todas las respuestas del universo? —preguntó a su vez la anciana mirándola con tranquilidad—. Están embrujados, eso se nota a la legua, pero _quién_ lo hizo y _por qué..._ eso ya es otra historia. Aunque puedo afirmar que sucedió en China, y precisamente en el Monte Fénix.

—Embrujados —repitió Ranma incrédulo.

Akane se puso de pronto en pie.

—¿En China? ¿En el Monte Fénix? ¡Fueron ustedes! ¿Quién más podría ser? Solo ustedes lo han intentado antes. Pociones, hechizos, maldiciones, leyendas. ¡Fueron usted y su nieta! —exclamó apuntándola con el dedo, temblando de furia.

Si en algún momento Cologne se ofendió por el comentario, ese sentimiento despareció lo suficientemente rápido como para no llegar a traslucirse en su cara. Por el contrario, observó a la muchacha con auténtica preocupación.

—¿Akane... ? —empezó Ranma.

—¡Usted y Shampoo! Siempre lo han hecho, siempre han interferido con sucios trucos y... —Akane se detuvo de pronto. Tomó aire, sorprendida por todo lo que había dicho, y volvió a sentarse despacio.

Cologne levantó una mano en son de paz.

—Tranquila, jovencita —dijo—. Yo no estaba con ustedes en China, Shampoo misma había sido hechizada. No podíamos hacerlo, hubiera sido imposible; pero más aún, si todo lo que el yerno dijo es cierto, alguien te trajo de vuelta del mundo de los muertos. ¿En verdad crees que existe una magia tan poderosa como esa y que puede utilizarla un simple humano?

Akane la observó con los ojos agrandados de sorpresa.

—¿Y si no fuera humano? —intervino Ranma.

Cologne lo observó con aprobación y cierto regocijo.

—Exactamente. —Asintió—. Podría ser posible... Tal vez algún espíritu... aunque lo dudo, esta es otra clase de magia. Quizá algún dios de los favores que quiso ayudarte al ver tu desesperación. Sin embargo, ellos siempre actúan por capricho y aburrimiento, buscando algo a cambio, una manera de divertirse.

—¿Divertirse? ¿A costa nuestra? —se indignó Akane.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? ¿Podemos revertir el hechizo? —quiso saber Ranma.

Cologne entreabrió los labios para responder, pero después se lo pensó mejor y soltó el aire en un suspiro.

—Primero habría que averiguar a qué nos enfrentamos —dijo—, qué clase de conjuro es este, y tal vez la única forma de averiguar lo que ocurre sea volviendo al punto de inicio, a China. De alguna manera, es muy significativo que todo haya ocurrido en China, yerno, Jusenkyo parece estar en tu vida como comienzo y fin, como origen de todo... —la mujer agitó una mano, como descartando sus propias palabras, quitándoles importancia. Después miró atentamente a los dos jóvenes—. Pero tengan presente que no se negocia con dioses caprichosos, además, nada asegura que el hechizo sea revertido o que obtengan...

—Lo haré. Me voy a China ahora mismo —Ranma se puso de pie.

—¿Qué dices? —Akane se volteó a mirarlo.

—Es la única manera —dijo él—. Tengo que hacer algo, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, no quiero que... no quiero que te vuelva a pasar nada.

Bajó la vista avergonzado y después hizo una reverencia ante la anciana, que lo observaba con curiosidad; finalmente salió de la habitación. Akane, con el rostro sonrojado, evitó mirar a Cologne mientras se levantaba. Murmuró algunas palabras, al parecer de agradecimiento, y siguió a su prometido.

La vieja amazona se quedó estupefacta un momento, y después chasqueó la lengua. «Jóvenes impulsivos», pensó, ¿qué diablos estaban haciendo? No se habían puesto a pensar que si todo volvía a la normalidad, entonces Akane Tendo estaría muerta.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

La mochila de viaje de Ranma estaba siempre preparada con lo indispensable, apoyada en una esquina de la habitación, el muchacho solo tuvo que agregar un poco de ropa y buscar el escondite donde guardaba algunos yenes a resguardo de su padre. Akane lo veía desde la puerta del cuarto, vagando los ojos de un lado a otro. Lo había observado otras veces como lo hacía ahora, en otras ocasiones en que su prometido se preparaba para un viaje. Ya hasta conocía sus movimientos de memoria: ahora guardaría el dinero en el pequeño bolsillo oculto del costado de la mochila; ahora iría a buscar el pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios en el último cajón empotrado en la pared; ahora abriría el botiquín recordando que no había comprado yodo, que el alcohol escaseaba y las vendas eran pocas, menearía la cabeza y de todas formas lo guardaría con el resto de las cosas en su equipaje.

Ranma lo abrió, meneó la cabeza y lo puso dentro de la mochila, tal y como Akane sabía que pasaría.

—Averiguaré lo que está pasando. Intentaré volver lo antes posible —comentó él revisando que todo estuviera bien cerrado.

—Eso ni lo sueñes. Yo voy contigo —replicó Akane categórica.

—Es muy peligroso, no lo voy a permitir.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre es peligroso —comentó como restándole importancia —. Ni creas que voy a dejar que vayas solo a ese lugar a encontrarte con quién sabe qué.

—¡Y yo no voy a dejar que te arriesgues de nuevo! —soltó Ranma poniéndose la mochila—. Es mi última palabra. No voy a pasar por eso de nuevo. Te quedas aquí y me esperas —ordenó con voz de mando, sobresaltándola.

—Ranma... —empezó Akane y se detuvo, sabía que las palabras no harían efecto, estaba viendo de nuevo ese dolor y ese miedo en sus ojos.

—No insistas, Akane. Te quedas aquí, ¡es una orden! —Él mismo casi se ahogó de la sorpresa ante sus duras palabras. Tragó saliva y agregó, tratando de suavizar el momento—. Nos veremos muy pronto, ya lo verás.

Akane bajó la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Entonces las despedidas no son necesarias.

Se fue, encerrándose en su habitación.

Ranma supo que ya no saldría para verlo partir así que se resignó a irse en silencio.

**. **

**.**

No hacía ni veinte minutos que se había marchado y la presión en el pecho lo estaba matando.

Empezó a volver sobre sus pasos, maldiciéndose, resignado a la humillación de pedirle que lo acompañara porque sabía que de lo contrario no podría hacer nada. Ni siquiera había salido de Tokio y la ausencia le parecía ya eterna, no quería imaginarse lo que sentiría estando en otro país. No llegaría, lo sabía, no podría pisar China si Akane no estaba a su lado, esa afirmación lo llenó de un miedo que le puso la piel de gallina. A mitad de la calle lo recibió la figura de Akane, con su ropa de viaje y su propia mochila colgada de los hombros. Tenía los ojos brillantes y casi sonreía.

No fue una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos encontrarse en el camino.

—No podía irme sin ti —se justificó Ranma, dando explicaciones a su propia incertidumbre.

—Y yo no podía dejar que te fueras sin mí —sentenció Akane—. Lamento haber tardado, me tomó más tiempo del que creí preparar mis cosas.

Había dejado una escueta nota explicativa a su familia y nada más.

Los dos chicos estaban envueltos en un egoísmo en que pensaban solo el uno en el otro sin que les importara otra cosa, estaban encerrados en su propio mundo.

No podían separarse.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

Cologne se apoyó los dedos en los labios pensativa mientras atendía las ollas que hervían en la cocina. Todo estaba desencajado de lugar, era como un puzzle con todas las piezas mal colocadas, o más aún, como si tuvieran las piezas pero no se correspondieran con la escena que había que armar. Daba la impresión de que habían mezclado las fichas y las repartieron de nuevo en un juego ya comenzado. Hasta cierto punto parecía que Ranma y Akane hubieran intercambiado lugares, él era ella ahora y ella era él, pero sin dejar de ser ella por completo, y lo mismo para él. Absurdo, enredado, estúpido, imposible. Cologne se dio golpecitos en la frente con los nudillos. Era un acertijo a resolver.

¿Qué clase de juego estaban jugando con ellos?, se preguntó intrigada. Cuando había instruido a Shampoo en las mejores formas de conquistar a Ranma y obligarlo a casarse, fue de a poco dándose cuenta que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, tenía que trabajar menos en intentar seducirlo y más en resquebrajar la relación que él tenía con Akane. Todo se reducía a intentar abrir una brecha entre ellos para colarse de a poco hasta el costado vulnerable del muchacho. No era cuestión de llegar a él y encandilarlo, si no de matar en él la influencia de la chica Tendo, que no era solamente la mujer que amaba, si no su compañera, ¡peor aún!, su aliada. Ranma era infranqueable porque Akane estaba a su lado.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y Cologne los conocía mejor y se hacía una idea del papel que cada uno jugaba en esa historia, veía cada vez más lejana la posibilidad de que su bisnieta pudiera llegar a rozar siquiera el aura que emanaba del muchacho, eso era lo más cerca que llegaría a estar de él mientras Akane Tendo existiera.

La sospecha más grande y profunda que anidaba en el corazón de Cologne era que de verdad el hilo rojo del destino unía a esos dos, el hilo que conectaba a todas las personas destinadas a encontrarse, el hilo que podía enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca romperse. Una leyenda muy antigua, pero Cologne veía tan clara esa posibilidad que era aterrador y estimulante a la vez, nunca la había perseguido una certeza de esa forma. A pesar de todos sus años, de haber casado bien a todas sus hijas por las leyes de su tribu y haberlas visto felices y con cuantiosa descendencia. A pesar de haber conocido, en su propia tierra y en el extranjero, tantas parejas que decían amarse tanto, de haber asistido a la lucha de varios jóvenes porque reconocieran su verdadero amor. A pesar de haber conocido parejas que vivían en perfecta armonía y parecían ser el uno para el otro, nunca había percibido esta sensación, nunca había tenido la piel de gallina al sentir que realmente algo mantenía juntos a Ranma y Akane, y que el destino no podía torcerse por designios ajenos. Ni siquiera el destino de la muerte.

La sorprendía, la intrigaba, la llenaba de dudas y quería respuestas. ¿Qué habría ocurrido allí en China que había alterado sus espíritus de aquella manera? Casi podría decirse que su hilo rojo parecía enredarse, o perderse, o estaba llevándolos en espiral a cualquier parte.

Cologne cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza como reprendiéndose por pensar idioteces.

Tenía sus propios métodos para hallar respuestas y debía ponerlos en práctica. Dio instrucciones a Mousse para encargarse de la cocina y ordenó a Shampoo suspender los pedidos a domicilio porque ella no estaría para cubrirla cuando la chica saliera a hacer los repartos.

—¿Sucede algo, bisabuela? —preguntó Shampoo desconcertada.

—Estaré ocupada. Necesito encargarme de algo importante.

**.**

**.**

Cologne subió poco a poco la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones que quedaban encima del restaurante. Los escalones crujían bajo sus pies y el bastón daba intermitentemente golpes contra la madera.

En el piso de arriba había dos puertas a su izquierda y otras dos a su derecha, la anciana caminó directo hasta la última de la izquierda. Frente a la puerta echó una mirada recelosa por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera subido tras ella, aguzó el oído para captar la voz de Shampoo atendiendo a los clientes abajo y el ruido de los trastos cayendo al suelo provocado por el cegatón de Mousse. Todo estaba en el orden establecido.

Extrajo de entre los pliegues de su manga una pequeña llave dorada y abrió la puerta. Ese era un recinto privado del que mantenía alejados a todos, ella misma se encargaba de ordenar y limpiar la habitación, solo ella entraba y la utilizaba. Más de una vez Mousse había interrogado sobre la razón de que fuera el único cuarto de la casa que tenía cerradura y Cologne lo mandó a callar a golpes, con duras miradas y haciendo gala de su autoridad amazónica. Nadie podía conocer los secretos que guardaba ese lugar, ni siquiera a Shampoo, su bisnieta, sangre de su sangre, le había permitido ver el interior, muy probablemente jamás lo haría. Al principio creyó que todavía era demasiado joven para iniciarla en el Arte, era una muchacha demasiado despreocupada y confiada, demasiado intempestiva, no tenía el temple que se requería. Pero ahora, ya casi con diecisiete años, seguía siendo efusiva y escandalosa, sin mesura, sin la delicadeza que se necesitaba para tratar esos temas. Cologne estaba resignada a que no tendría heredera y sus saberes morirían con ella.

Al entrar cerró nuevamente con llave y encendió las lámparas que iluminaban suavemente la habitación. El aroma del incienso, la madera y los aceites la envolvió y comenzó a sentirse en su elemento, era en aquel reducido espacio el único lugar donde se sentía en casa en tierra extranjera.

A simple vista todo parecía normal dentro del cuarto, había una pequeña mesa baja y redonda en el centro de la habitación y algunos cojines bien acomodados a un lado; libros de gruesos lomos y con hojas visiblemente amarillentas se ordenaban en una biblioteca a un costado. Más allá, en el lado opuesto a la única ventana, había una cómoda de múltiples pequeños cajones, ordenados en hileras y catalogados con diferentes kanjis chinos que parecían obedecer más bien a un código secreto y caprichoso que a una nomenclatura.

Los cuatro pequeños cajones del nivel superior tenían etiquetas blancas con la palabra «fuego», Cologne abrió uno y sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio, más parecido a una ampolla, con un líquido de color oscuro, y volvió a cerrar el cajón. El segundo nivel tenía escrito «agua», la anciana extrajo algunas hierbas secas del primer cajón y unas pocas flores blancas, prácticamente frescas, del último sobre la derecha. Se felicitó por haber sido previsora y haber salido a recoger aquellas flores el día anterior, la disciplina era algo que debía cuidarse en aquel arte, y la más importante norma era nunca permitir que escasearan los ingredientes fundamentales.

La tercera hilera de cajones la pasó por alto, una etiqueta plateada que decía «metal» brilló por un momento ante sus ojos; en la cuarta hilera las etiquetas eran de color ocre, el nombre «madera» se desvanecía en algunas debido al paso del tiempo. La anciana revisó los cuatro cajones uno por uno y al final se decidió por un pequeño recipiente de tapa dorada que contenía granos oscuros y redondos como los de la pimienta. Antes de alejarse de la cómoda, con las manos llenas con los implementos para trabajar, observó por un momento las etiquetas negras de los cajones de la última hilera, sus ojos siguieron los trazos de los kanji ella misma había dibujado y formaban la palabra «tierra». Esperaba no tener que utilizar nada de los secretos que había en esos cajones, aquel era un nivel más elevado y peligroso.

Se acercó a la mesa y dejó allí todos los ingredientes, luego trajo un cuenco con un poco de agua; antes de tomar asiento quitó la sábana que cubría un enorme y antiguo espejo ovalado, de marco de madera labrada, que estaba a su espalda. Observó su propio reflejo un momento, los ojos grandes, redondos y astutos, el cabello largo y plateado, las arrugas que le marcaban la piel, el cansancio del rostro en general. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Intentó concentrarse, se perdió en su propio reflejo, en el fondo oscuro de sus ojos, hasta casi quedar en trance. Con un ánimo más predispuesto, se acomodó con las piernas dobladas frente a la mesa.

Era tiempo de hacer otro hechizo.

Unas gotas de aceite oscuro en el cuenco con agua, algunas hierbas secas, un extraño y espeso líquido rojo. Las manos de Cologne se movían desenvueltas entre los ingredientes, agitando el agua del cuenco que ahora parecía una melaza olorosa. La mujer esparció unas semillas negras y diminutas por la superficie del líquido mientras murmuraba unas palabras en su idioma natal. Todos los misterios del mundo se conjuraron en ese instante, y cuando los pétalos blancos de las flores tocaron el brebaje ardieron sin llama de forma imposible. La vieja achicó los ojos mientras subían los vapores desde el cuenco, se asomó un poco más, para poder divisar lo que la magia le mostraba en la superficie oscura y poder interpretar los signos.

Un fuerte aroma a almizcle inundó la habitación y Cologne casi se sofocó, el humo era fino, azulado, como la suave y delicada hebra que se desprendía de los inciensos. De pronto creció y tomó forma.

—Muéstrate —murmuró la anciana entre dientes, atemperando el hechizo con palabras en japonés.

Un bulto de forma humana apareció frente a ella, Cologne lo estudió atentamente inclinando la cabeza a un lado, pensando que era algo lejano e indefinido, como una imagen reflejada en un espejo. No podía encontrar las claves para interpretarlo aún, ¿el conjuro le mostraba a quién había realizado el hechizo sobre Ranma y Akane, o le mostraba a quién tenía que buscar para obtener más respuestas?

—¿No era algún dios de los favores? —se preguntó a sí misma en un murmullo mientras seguía estudiando a la figura creada por las volutas de humo.

Entonces el humo se esfumó de golpe como barrido por el viento, pero la figura ante ella continuó ahí, lo mismo que la fragancia a almizcle. Cologne abrió los ojos sorprendida, retrocediendo involuntariamente, pero mantuvo las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa intentando seguir controlando en lo posible el conjuro, aunque todo indicaba que ya se le había escapado entre los dedos. Tragó saliva intentando serenarse. Se concentró al máximo, debía seguir teniendo poder sobre el conjuro o toda la magia caería sobre ella.

¿Acaso ya estaba demasiado vieja para jugar con la brujería a ese nivel?, el pensamiento la llenó de tristeza.

—_Pongo una cuerda a tu alrededor y te sujeto _—recitó en chino—. _Hago un círculo para que no escapes, estás bajo mi dominio._

Con la mano derecha soltó un puñado de sal en la mesa y lo acomodó con dedos temblorosos formando una circunferencia, aunque en su fuero interno sabía que no haría efecto: no creía, y sin confianza no había magia.

La forma ante ella se inclinó y después dio un paso más cerca, saliendo de la penumbra y tomando asiento frente a la mesa con las piernas cruzadas.

—Eso no será necesario, señora —dijo afable y sonriente el hombre hablando en chino—. ¡Con lo feliz que estoy de haber venido! ¿Sería mucha molestia que preparara un poco de té?

**.**

**.**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

.

**Continuará…**

.

_Este capítulo va para mi sombra... o casi xD. Muchas gracias por todo y ánimo._

.

**.**

Nota de autora: Debo confesar que me encantó hacer la escena de Cologne bruja, me sentí en mi elemento XD.

Usé una magia muy occidentalizada y además la mezclé aquí y allá con lo que me convenía, espero que me disculpen esta libertad que me tomé. Esto no es magia china ni mucho menos, digamos que es la magia que yo le hago practicar a Cologne y listo, la inventé. Si no es muy realista... simplemente disfruten, esto es ficción jaja.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, y tienen tanta confianza en lo que hago, me hacen muy feliz.

**Eleniak**, gracias por leer, ¡qué lindo tenerte de nuevo por acá!

**Nora**, no te preocupes, Noham hay uno solo en el mundo, por suerte XD. Me encanta leerte otra vez, gracias por seguirme en todas mis historias.

**Cjs**, espero que también te guste este capítulo, gracias por leer.

Saludos para todos. Nos vemos en el siguiente, espero no tardar mucho.

Romina


	3. Y un trueno ahogado habló toda la noche

Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.

**_~S_**inalefa

.

.

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

**.**

**.**

3.- _Y un trueno ahogado habló toda la noche_

=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=

Se miraron el uno al otro por encima de la mesa, aunque Cologne en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, estaba repasando mentalmente los ingredientes que había usado en el hechizo y el orden exacto en que los había mezclado. ¿En qué parte se había equivocado? ¿Cuál había sido el punto débil en el conjuro? Las palabras se encadenaron como era menester y en la entonación correcta también.

Por tres veces revisó la lista de útiles necesarios, no había error, no había titubeo, la deficiencia debía estar en su propio poder y ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias del trabajo mal realizado. No era la primera vez, sin embargo, ya se había enfrentado otras veces a conjuros que se salían de su cauce y espíritus, incluso demonios, que alcanzaban este plano y no tenían intención de marcharse pronto. La magia no era una ciencia exacta, solo la experiencia enseñaba a ejercer dominio sobre ella y aun así su caprichosa energía no podía ser contenida del todo.

Cologne respiró profundo, concentrándose para controlar la situación, igual que un domador que somete a las fieras a sus deseos.

—Revélate ante mí, demonio —exigió con voz grave en su lengua natal.

—Ya le dije que nada de eso es necesario —respondió el visitante, también en chino. Su voz tenía un tono extraño, casi sedante—. Sus poderes no me alcanzan, señora, no tienen ningún efecto en mí... Además, ¡me ofende! No soy ningún demonio.

Cologne tragó saliva y se movió despacio hasta alcanzar la pequeña lámpara que estaba cerca, a su derecha, y encenderla. Cuando se hizo la luz, pestañeó y miró por primera vez en detalle al visitante, era anciano, muy anciano, las arrugas se le agolpaban en el rostro marcando todas sus líneas de expresión; los ojos rasgados parecían casi cerrados por los años que los aplastaban, y aunque en la cabeza el cabello era escaso tenía, por el contrario, largos bigotes y una barba que le nacía en el mentón y continuaba sedosa y gris hasta casi la mitad del pecho. En ese momento tenía las manos metidas en las amplias mangas de su túnica verde oscuro y estaba sentado frente a ella con total tranquilidad, como si fuera algún pariente haciendo una visita de cortesía.

—... ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó finalmente la mujer, aprensiva.

—¡Vaya! ¡Creí que nunca lo iba a preguntar! —sonrió animado el hombre—. Mi nombre es Lǎo Yuè-liàng.

—¿Lǎo Yuè-liàng?

—Y puedo contarle una pequeña historia al respecto —sentenció con su modulada voz, dando a entender que no importaba si ella quería oírla o no, la contaría igual—. Existe una vieja leyenda que dice que en la luna vive un hombre muy anciano que sale cada noche a buscar entre las muchas almas de la Tierra aquellas que nacieron para conocerse y estar juntas. Cuando las encuentra, ata sus dedos meñiques con un hilo rojo e invisible para que nunca puedan perderse. A ese hilo le llaman el hilo rojo del destino, es el que conecta a todas las personas destinadas a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias, es un hilo que puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca se romperá —terminó de narrar el viejo, y después agregó muy emocionado—. ¡Qué bellísima historia!

—¿El hilo rojo? —soltó Cologne como sofocada. Después de algunos segundos la revelación cayó sobre ella—. Un momento... Lǎo Yuè-liàng, literalmente «el viejo de la luna».

—Ese soy yo, «el viejo de la luna», así me llaman también, e incluso solo oji-san —replicó el anciano inclinando un poco la cabeza, todavía con las manos dentro de las mangas de su túnica—. También me llaman de muchas otras formas en otras lenguas, pero algunas no suenan nada bien. Y a veces me han puesto apodos nada agradables.

—¿Usted... ? —Cologne apresó con más fuerza su bastón, queriendo aferrarse a la realidad—. ¿Usted es el viejo que vive en la luna? ¿El que ata con el hilo rojo los destinos de todas las personas?

—Exactamente. Es lo que he hecho toda la vida, si es que se puede llamar vida a mi existencia eterna.

Atónita, la mujer volvió a mirarlo. No podía ser, era alguien de carne y hueso después de todo, no un ser incorpóreo o una presencia de extraña aura. ¿La leyenda era cierta?

—Pero... —y antes de hablar se detuvo a pensar mejor—. ¿A qué se debe su presencia aquí?

—Vine en requerimiento a su pedido, señora. ¡Tenemos tantas cosas de las que hablar usted y yo! Pero antes, ¿qué me dice de esa taza de té que me había prometido? No me vendrían mal algunos dulces para acompañar también, he oído que los dulces japoneses son deliciosos y aún no he tenido la suerte de probarlos. Excepto que tenga por allí unos yuè bǐng, ¿los tendrá? De todos modos, cualquier cosa vendrá igual de bien.

La mujer pestañeó, pero de inmediato se despabiló poniéndose de pie. Tenía muchos años de experiencia tratando con criaturas sobrenaturales y sabía cómo manejarlos, y de todos modos este era un caso por demás interesante. Parecía que todo tenía que ver con el hilo rojo después de todo, tal y como lo había sospechado.

Al salir cerró la puerta, pero un par de segundos después volvió a abrirla despacio, apenas una rendija para poder espiar el interior de la habitación y cerciorarse de que «aquel hombre» seguía allí. Quizá se hubiera evaporado, quizá no fuera real y su propio hechizo se hubiera vuelto contra ella sumiéndola en un sueño, o una alucinación. Pero no, el viejo seguía allí sentado tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados como si durmiera, aunque al percibir que Cologne lo miraba abrió los ojos y sonrió contento. Sus largos bigotes se balancearon graciosamente.

Cologne cerró de un portazo. Tendría que servirle la merienda después de todo.

**. .**

**.**

**.**

El viejo sacó las manos de sus mangas por primera vez para rodear la taza de té que tenía delante. Aspiró con aire soñador el aroma que se desprendía con las volutas de vapor. Cologne observó con disimulo por sobre el borde de su propia taza de té cómo el anciano alargaba los dedos para tomar un pastel de pasta de arroz y le daba un pequeño mordisco con gran parsimonia; luego sus largos bigotes y su barba se movieron rítmicamente mientras masticaba. Una vez que dio buena cuenta de las golosinas de la bandeja pareció reparar por primera vez en la mujer ante él.

—Sírvase usted, por favor —pidió humildemente, como si fuera el dueño de casa sirviendo a un invitado.

—Estoy bien así, gracias —replicó automáticamente la anciana.

—¡Están deliciosos! —elogió el hombre—, realmente deliciosos. Disculpe mi gran atrevimiento, pero es que vivo para los postres. Después de todo dicen que no hay nada más dulce que el amor.

Rió por lo bajo de su propio chiste y se llevó otro pastelillo a la boca.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —preguntó Cologne de pronto.

—Ya se lo dije, vine porque usted lo pidió.

—¡Yo no quería que viniera el viejo de la luna!

—Pues tendría que haber sido más específica en su pedido —la amonestó el anciano, señalándola con el pequeño palillo que traía el dulce que había comido—. Si mal no recuerdo usted dijo «muéstrenme el causante del desequilibrio del caballo salvaje y la nube escarlata». Ahora, _eso_ es algo muy peligroso, ¿se da cuenta de cuántas maneras diferentes puede interpretarse esa frase? Gracias al gran Bǎo Shēng dàdì no usó aceite serpentino en la invocación o estaríamos rodeados de demonios nada agradables y que no podrían darle ninguna respuesta, además.

—Por supuesto, conozco bien el uso del aceite de serpiente —replicó Cologne ofendida.

—Eso espero. ¿Y dónde lo consigue? ¿Es manufactura propia?, ¿o es importado? Escuché que en India hacen uno de muy buena calidad y he visto usarlo con mucha maestría a grandes hechiceros.

—No, no, el mío lo traigo de China. Hay una aldea en el norte de la provincia de Liaoning donde me proveo de todo lo que... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Eso no importa! —Cologne apoyó las manos en la mesa—. ¿De qué me habla? Mi hechizo fue muy claro, ningún caballo salvaje y nube escarlata, me refería a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. _Ranma y Akane _—subrayó.

—Claro, eso lo sé yo porque lo sé todo —aseguró sin inmutarse el viejo—. Pero si nos fijamos en las palabras y su significado literal tendríamos grandes problemas, y de hecho, todo es su culpa, señora, ¿por qué usó la palabra «mostrar»? Podría haber pedido iluminación, podría haber pedido que se le esclareciera el pensamiento, podría haber pedido pistas. Pero no, recitó un «muéstrenme» como si fuera lo más normal del mundo... Lo sé, lo sé, seguramente tenía prisa y quería respuestas rápidas. —El anciano suspiró largamente—. A veces olvido que los tiempos de los humanos no son iguales a los míos. Aunque deberían intentar vivir un día con tranquilidad, respirar el aire fresco, sentir la caricia del sol en el rostro, aspirar el aroma de las flores. Tienen flores por montones aquí, ¡no saben lo afortunados que son! En la luna no hay flores, tengo que cultivarlas yo mismo, y le diré que tengo buena mano —sonrió con orgullo—. Allí en la luna siempre hace un frío terrible así que tengo un pequeño invernadero para las flores de estación cálida, ¡viera usted lo bonito que está en este momento! Tengo varios retoños a punto de florecer. Fíjese —comentó alzando el dedo índice—, si usted me dijera «muéstreme el invernadero» yo no tendría más remedio que llevarla hasta allí, porque «mostrar» implica que se ponga a la vista de uno. Entonces, es así que nos encontramos en este punto, usted pidió que se le mostrara y por eso estoy aquí. Es usted muy afortunada, mi querida señora, porque me tiene a mí para responder todas sus dudas y proporcionarle conocimiento. ¿Quiere que le diga algo sobre Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo? ¡Puedo darle toda una enciclopedia de información sobre Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo! ¿Tiene algo de tiempo?

—La verdad es que no —respondió Cologne de mal modo.

—Pues bien, no se preocupe por nada, señora —el viejo de la luna dio otro sorbo al té—. Le aseguro que todo es mucho más sencillo de lo que parece. Lo resumiré para usted.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Cologne con ironía.

—El hilo rojo de esos jóvenes se rompía —dijo solemnemente el anciano.

—¡Imposible! —sentenció Cologne. Apretó con más fuerza su bastón, como si eso le diera más dignidad y autoridad para hablar—. La leyenda lo dice, el hilo que se ata a las personas es imposible que se desate o se rompa.

—Bien, empecemos por el principio: _eso_ es una leyenda, no todo lo que dice es cierto. Téngalo presente —sentenció con seriedad, mirándola a los ojos—. Es verdad que el hilo es muy resistente, y en circunstancias favorables no llega nunca a romperse, pero... ¡pero ese muchacho! _Nunca_ he visto una hebra tan enredada, y usted lo sabe, señora, yo he atado los destinos de todos desde el principio de los tiempos, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el final, si los dioses lo permiten. —Cerró los ojos por un largo momento, quizá rezando una plegaria para sí mismo.

Pero Cologne afiló los ojos creyendo que el viejo se había quedado dormido. Dio un golpe en el suelo con el bastón y se echó hacia adelante para preguntar con impaciencia:

—¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ¡Explíquese! Esto no me cuadra por ninguna parte.

El anciano abrió los ojos con un sobresalto.

—¿Eh?... Ah, sí, sí. El hilo del muchacho. ¡El más ensortijado que he visto en mucho, mucho tiempo! No sé cómo le hizo para enredarlo tanto... Bueno, ciertas circunstancias se entrometieron en su camino, es verdad, cosas que no estaban planeadas de antemano. Sobre todo cierta mujer —recalcó lo último con voz baja y profunda, mirando con atención a la anciana frente a él.

—¿Mujer? —Cologne alzó las cejas con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin proponérselo.

¿Sería posible que Shampoo fuera la que trastocó el destino del yerno? Quizá ella era en realidad la que debía quedarse con Ranma para siempre, después de todo ellos estaban predestinados también porque él la había vencido en una pelea justa. El único que pudo vencer a Shampoo, ningún otro podría nunca.

Cuando volvió a mirar al anciano, él meneaba la cabeza lentamente de un lado al otro.

—No, no, señora —dijo casi apesadumbrado—. No estoy hablando de su bisnieta, si es eso lo que pensaba.

—¿Ah?

—El hilo de esa bella muchacha está atado a...

—¡No quiero saberlo! —lo interrumpió de pronto Cologne alzando una mano.

—¿Está segura? Que lo sepa un tercero no va contra las reglas. De todas formas el destino no puede torcerse —terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Prefiero no saberlo —insistió la anciana.

—¿Está _segura?_ —repitió el hombre con más insistencia—. Los humanos tienen todos estos... «jueguitos» para adivinar el futuro, para saber lo que vendrá... Puras patrañas, por supuesto... ¡Lo que me divierto observando todos sus tontos esfuerzos! Como si pudieran protegerse de lo que ya está escrito.

—Lamento ser tan tonta —comentó con sarcasmo y sequedad la anciana.

—¡Y lo es! —confirmó el otro sin ningún tacto—. Le ofrezco datos fidedignos y los desaprovecha. ¿De verdad no quiere saber?

—No quiero —respondió cortante Cologne.

—¿De verdad _de verdad?_ —presionó un poco.

—¡Que no quiero! —gritó Cologne a todo pulmón y golpeó el suelo con el bastón hasta casi astillarlo.

—Bueno... solo decía.

—Al grano. ¿De qué mujer me habla? ¿Qué mujer interfirió en el destino de Ranma?

El anciano se acomodó sobre su cojín en el suelo y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—La pobre y querida Hóng fā Bùxìng.

—¿Y esa quién es?

—La mujer que se ahogó en Jusenkyo —insistió el hombre.

Cologne arrugó el ceño y después sus ojos brillaron con comprensión.

—La poza de la chica ahogada —murmuró.

—¡Esa misma! Toda aquella situación trastocó el destino del muchacho, las cosas fueron más complicadas desde entonces. Piénselo bien, de pronto todo lo que Ranma Saotome era se sacudió desde sus cimientos, ahora era una chica, pero no dejaba de ser un chico, ¿comprende ese embrollo? Un gran lío para él ¡y sobre todo para su prometida! Usted debe conocer bien el delicado corazón femenino y lo turbulento de sus aguas. En todos mis miles de años de existencia he llegado a comprender y conocer solo una mínima parte de todos los misterios que se esconden tras los ojos de las féminas, y solo con eso, con esa pequeña parte, puedo imaginarme las dudas, los conflictos y los miedos que debe haber padecido esa pobre chica. Me refiero a la chica Akane Tendo, por cierto. Aunque cuando Ranma Saotome es chica también tiene... Ahora que lo pienso, podríamos llamarla _Ranma-chan_ en esas circunstancias, ¿no cree? Con cariño, para desambiguar... Ranma-chan... —paladeó el nombre pronunciándolo lentamente con ojos soñadores—. Es una chica muy bonita, ¿no le parece? Oh, sí, muy bonita. Eso es gracias a su madre. Aquí entre nos —bajó la voz y se echó un poco hacia adelante—, tuvo suerte de parecerse a la madre. Todavía recuerdo la sorpresa que me llevé cuando tuve que atar el destino de aquella niña preciosa al alma torcida de aquel tal Genma Saotome, pero en fin... No podía cambiarlo, ¿sabe? Esa es la tristeza de mi oficio a veces —suspiró—. Pero, como decía... —De pronto se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? Veamos... Ranma Saotome, que se convirtió en mujer, su pobre prometida, las mujeres, Ranma-chan —iba contando con los dedos—. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ya lo tengo! No crea que me pierdo, no, es solo que tengo demasiadas cosas en mi vieja cabeza —dijo dándose unos golpecitos suaves en la frente con la punta de los dedos—... Decía que el corazón de Akane Tendo debió sufrir mucho, pero el de Ranma-chan también. Cuando cambia, no cambia solo por fuera. Su _esencia_ es la misma, por supuesto, discutir este punto sería absurdo, pero tampoco se puede olvidar que las emociones de hombres y mujeres se generan y se muestran de manera distinta. El chico tiene que lidiar con eso también. Un gran conflicto, sí que lo es. Otra vuelta que da el hilo, se retuerce más y más. De esa forma es como puede llegar a cortarse. Nadie lo sabe, por supuesto, porque nadie puede verlo, solo yo —indicó, no sin cierto orgullo—, pero el hilo del destino es en realidad muy fino y delicado.

Se sumergió en un silencio absorto, reflexivo y solemne, pensando en los conflictos existenciales de la humanidad.

Cologne inclinó la cabeza a un costado y pestañeó varias veces sin saber qué decir, porque ya ni recordaba el tema de conversación. Se recompuso, tosió y frunció los labios para recuperar un poco de dignidad.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Entonces...

Dejó el espacio en blanco para que el anciano lo completara.

—¿Entonces? —el viejo abrió los ojos y la observó—. ¿Entonces qué?... ¡Ah, sí! Entonces, estaba diciendo que la pobre y querida Hóng fā Bùxìng tuvo un fin muy trágico, cuando quiera puedo contarle su terrible suerte y cómo fue que terminó la pobrecilla ahogada en la poza de Jusenkyo. Pero en fin, ella fue la que comenzó a retorcer el hilo de Ranma Saotome al ahogarse en aquel sitio y generar esa terrorífica maldición. Aunque es verdad que para ese entonces el hilo del destino de ese chico estaba ya bastante descuidado. De cualquier forma, luego vinieron más y más contratiempos que lo tensaron cada vez con mayor fuerza, cada situación era más loca y disparatada que la anterior. Fue todo eso lo que me llevó a la situación desesperada de hacer aquello con Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo para evitar que el lazo se rompiera del todo y ellos terminaran separados... Ejem, ejem... ¿Sabe?, tengo la garganta un poco seca —se disculpó sobándose el cuello.

—¿Más té? —preguntó de inmediato Cologne levantándose prontamente. Estaba ansiosa de tener un pretexto para desaparecer de la presencia del anciano.

—Oh, sí, por favor —respondió el hombre encantado.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, la mujer comenzó a murmurar entre dientes.

—Espero que lleguemos al final de esto de una buena vez. Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió realizar ese hechizo, ahora no me puedo librar de él hasta que suelte toda su cháchara inútil. La próxima vez lo pensaré dos veces antes de...

Cuando ya casi cerraba la puerta, el viejo agregó:

—¡Y que sea bien cargado!

**.**

**.**

.=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=.

.

**Continuará…**

Nota de autora: Hay muchas cosas que explicar y comentar, pero ahora simplemente no puedo, lo dejo para la próxima. Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y especialmente a:

**_Mire2006_**

**_Erza chan_**

**_Kykio4_**

**_Rosie . ramiez_**

**_SophyHei_**

**_Sweet-Gwendoline8_**

**_Nora_**

**_Ilkane_**

**_Noham_**

**_Cjs_**

Para el siguiente sí responderé los reviews, se los prometo.

Saludos.

Romina


End file.
